bootcamp_2312fandomcom-20200215-history
Missions
Missions and Special Operations are important features on the wiki. These are the basic rules for both of them Missions A quest will start with an order from a superior officer, but in general it's up to the user creating the quest how it comes about. They will put their quest claim into the forum, and await more instructions or approval. Once approved, they may go to General Revere and ask for permission, as well as make a page for the mission. The user will then have his/her character choose other characters (often two, but no more then five) to take part on the mission. If you intend to make the mission long to the point where it will require multiple pages please title each like a chapter and create a subcategory with the quest name. Special Operations For the most part, missions are just the same as quests, but there are some distinct differences. A mission starts with an opportunity given to a character from a Superior Officer (General Revere, his Liutenants, or a User's Character). They put their claim into the forum, and await more instructions or approval. Once approved, they will also have a word bubble (of the Superior Officer) giving the objectives for the mission. The leader now creates the mission page with the word bubble under "objectives". They meet with the assigner to make sure everything is clear and set, or potentially just the leader (like in Missions) on behalf of the assigner. The rest goes on identically to the quest, but at the end of the mission, the members of the mission must go back to Fort Jurisdiction or Fort Decimation (depending on what faction the group is signed too) and report success or failure. General Guidelines *Role-playing is relatively simple though strangely hard to explain. It's more like one of those things you have to experience to truly understand though I will, of course, do my best to explain it here. *A Mission can contain from three to five users, while a Special Operation can contain from two to six users. Only one character can be used per user for each quest, and that one character cannot be on more than one quest at a time. *If no one constructively contributes to the quest for more then 7 days, it will be marked inactive and an administration team member will warn the members. After 14 days, the team member has the right to pull the plug on the quest. *A user playing a character must stay in character at all times in the quest, not have access to outside information, and remain within feasible limits. *You can only be in four quests at a time. *Now, each character may only contribute during their assigned turn unless prompted by another character. If a user isn't active or a user doesn't feel like contributing turns may be skipped as everyone's schedules and time zones sometimes leave gap in role play. Characters On Missions/Special Operations While characters are on active quests, which have begun, the user cannot give them up for adoption. This causes confusion on the quest. Users Needing To Go Inactive If a user knows that they have to be away from their computer for an extended period of time, they can give another user permission to role play their character that is on a quest while they are gone. Also, keep in mind: YOU are the one writing this quest. It is an entirely cooperative / collaborative effort. Take initiative and make something happen! Instead of making me attempt to explain the format just take a look at this: ---- Tallulah nods, and motions Brenton to follow here. Brenton nods in recongition, and follows Tallulah into the wilderness. *'Brenton': We're going to get caught. *'Tallulah': No we're not. Stops and crouches low to the ground behind a tree. *'Brenton':Oh great, you see something don't you? ---- Also, since this mission/special operation format only allows for a single conversation at a time please feel free to take one or more other characters off to the side and engage in a separate conversation or activity. Just make a page, link it to the quest, put it in the quest category, and begin. When you are done make sure to note your return and provide another link. Below is an example: ---- *'Lilith': Hey, Elysine! Heinrich! Come talk with me over here for a minute please! Lilith, Elysine, and Heinrich follow the link. *Other people talk *Other people talk *Other people talk Lilith, Elysine, and Heinrich return. *'Lilith': Ok, lets get going. Note that while they were talking in the side conversation they were not partaking in things happening on the main mission/special operation page. However, if something that would catch their attention happens on the main page they should take notice and return to it exclaiming their surprise, fear, or whatever. Policies *Adoption Policy *User Levels Policy *Basic Role Playing Rules *Chat Policy *Creating Your Soldier Policy *God Modding Policy *Inactivity Policy *Image Policy *Warning/Blocking Policies *User Blog Policy *Mission Policy *Voting Policy *Multiple accounts *Signatures Category:Policy